


Reflex

by Crazy_Gaze



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M, Summer, TBH GUYS THIS IS JUST A GEN FIC, Unbeta-ed, i kno i do, if you squint you can see them thirst??? for Iwa-chan???, what who said that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6433645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Gaze/pseuds/Crazy_Gaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Say what you will but if you try and tell anyone, what are you gonna say? ‘I suck more than Mattsun’? ‘I can take dick deeper’?” Matsukawa bites his popsicle and chews it.</p><p>“He succ,” Hanamaki nods solemnly.                </p><p> “He succ,” Matsukawa agrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflex

**Author's Note:**

> I REPEAT: THIS IS A GEN FIC
> 
> Just boys bonding over whatever it is that boys bond over
> 
> ((lmao posted bc my blog just turned 3, hit me up @ crazygaze.tumblr))

The four boys sat in the rays of the dying sun in various positions of content and laziness. Camping at the beach during the summer was a spectacular idea. They were by no means the only ones on the beach but they did manage to claim a bonfire pit down the beach.

The entire day was filled with swimming (swim races and an indignant Iwaizumi who insisted he won the dozens of races against Matsukawa), splashing (Oikawa didn’t enjoy this as much), and sun (which Hanamaki liked until he realized he forgot to put sunscreen on his back, _shit_ ). Now they’ve settled, laid out on the sand in lawn chairs and picnic blankets. Their tents pitched only a couple of yards away from where they’re lounging.

Hanamaki sighs contently in his slouched position from his chair and looks at the sunset. Oikawa takes out his phone and snaps a couple pictures and then taps away at it, probably posting it to twitter or something. Matsukawa is the one who break the silence, “Should we start the fire?” he nudges Iwaizumi’s side with his foot. Iwaizumi starts, having dozed off on the blanket and looks around, he blinks a couple times and Matsukawa repeats his question. The ace nods and gets up to retrieve the box of matches.

It takes a while to get the fire started, the wind keeps blowing the small match out before it catches on the brush. “Just-fucking shit, Hanamaki. Stand here and block the wind.”

The strawberry blond obliges but not quietly. “Or you could hand them to _me_ since you’ve gone through like, fifty matches already.”

“I did not, that’s-” Iwaizumi looks at the growing pile of matches next to him. “like, ten.”

“ _Twenty one_ , actually,” Matsukawa pipes up helpfully and Iwaizumi shoots him a dirty look. He shrugs, “Been counting.” Iwaizumi turns back and proceeds to accidentally snap the match in half with a frustrated growl.

Oikawa sighs exasperatedly, “Iwa-chan just give Hanamaki the matches, it’s already dark.” He sure as hell ain’t going back home without experiencing a bonfire at the beach because of Iwaizumi’s stupid machismo thing he has going on with Hanamaki.

“Twenty two,” Matsukawa mutters.

“Hanamaki can suck my _dick,_ ” and they stick their tongues out at each other like the children they are. Iwaizumi snaps another match and Matsukawa finally gets up from the blanket to make his way over to the pair and snatches the box from Iwaizumi.

“Step aside, basic bitches,” and he nudges them over. Matsukawa strikes the match low and close to the brush and it quickly catches. He blows softly, cupping it and its flame grows. Matsukawa scoots it closer and surrounds the building flame with wood. He stands, putting his hands on his hips. They stare at him with disbelief. “That’s how it’s done,” he sits back down on the blanket. Oikawa claps.

Iwaizumi sputters. “Why didn’t you do that in the first place?!”

Matsukawa smirks. “Wanted to see how long it would take you.” That’s all the incentive the spiker needs to get up and tackle Matsukawa into the sand. They wrestle for a while, kicking up sand until Oikawa complains and they settle again. The fire burns warmly and they all lapse into another comfortable silence with the crackle of the fire filling the air.

“Is sucking dick _hard_?” Oikawa asks suddenly and Iwaizumi’s palm meets his face for not the last time this evening. “Of all the things he chooses this as the conversation starter,” Iwaizumi mutters and Hanamaki snickers. The unintentional pun is not lost on him.

“I thought you of all people would know since you suck _so_ much,” Matsukawa quips and high fives the hand Hanamaki offers to him without looking. Oikawa huffs but plows on.

“No, think about it- you have so much _teeth_ and you have to _breathe_ , and then there’s the gag reflex. How is that not difficult?” The flames flicker and highlight his curious face and Iwaizumi groans.

Matsukawa hums. “I don’t think I have a gag reflex.” Hanamaki looks at him with disbelief.

“How the hell would you know?” He frowns.

Matsukawa shrugs again, “Popsicles?” Hanamaki lets out a quiet ‘ah’ and Oikawa stares into the flames pensively. He jumps up, effectively startling all of them.

“I’m going to run to the shop at the pier and see if they have any popsicles left!” And in a spray of sand he was off running. They watch him as he goes and snicker when Oikawa trips over something hidden in the sand.

Iwaizumi pipes up. “There’s no way in hell there’s any shops open right now.” There’s a beat of silence.

“Should we tell him to come back?” Matsukawa asks.

“Nah.” Hanamaki and Iwaizumi reply at the same time.

=

By the time Oikawa comes back, Iwaizumi has dozed off again while Hanamaki and Matsukawa take a couple hundred selfies with his unguarded phone, also snapping a few with their beloved ace. Surprisingly, there are popsicles in Oikawa’s hands and he throws one at each of them. Iwaizumi’s lands on his chest and the boy is startled awake once more.

“What took you so long?” Matsukawa asks, unwrapping his-he licks it-watermelon flavored popsicle. Hanamaki frowns at his flavor and snatches Iwaizumi’s off of his chest and tosses his own back at the disoriented Iwaizumi.

“I was talking to the shop owner lady and asked her for a couple just before she closed up!” Oikawa winks. Hanamaki and Iwaizumi finally get around to opening theirs and Oikawa clears his throat. He waves around his blueberry flavored popsicle. “Since I went through the trouble of buying these, with _my_ money,” Oikawa pauses. “I need to see if you guys have a gag reflex.” Iwaizumi chokes on his spit and Matsukawa thumps him on the back repeatedly.

“Looks , like we found the one who does,” Hanamaki comments, sucking on his popsicle. Kiwi flavor.  

“You were _serious_?” Iwaizumi coughs, waving off Matsukawa.

Oikawa pouts, “Of course I was! C’mon Iwa-chan it’ll be a great experience. Team bonding!” Iwaizumi gives him a weird look.

“You have the strangest ideas of what team bonding should be.” He shakes his head and Oikawa pouts.

There’s a beat of silence where they all enjoy their cold treat before Matsukawa takes one for the team and becomes the first one to test his claim. He can get only about half way before he pulls off, juice dripping on his board shorts. “Nope, thought I was better but,” Matsukawa decides to settle for sensually licking the popsicle’s sides up and down. Oikawa boos.

“Weeaak,” Hanamaki laughs. “Watch the real pro here,” He gives the tip a small flick of the tongue and sinks the popsicle third way from the bottom and Oikawa crows with delight when he bobs his head a little before popping it out of his mouth. Hanamaki’s face is smug and his lips and tongue are green.

Oikawa frowns with concentration and manages the popsicle a little past the halfway point. He noisily slurps when he pulls off and grins with his lips and teeth tinted blue. “I don’t think I did too bad, I got farther than you, Mattsun,” Oikawa taunts and Matsukawa shrugs.

“Say what you will but if you try and tell anyone, what are you gonna say? ‘I suck more than Mattsun’? ‘I can take dick deeper’?” Matsukawa bites his popsicle and chews it, one eyebrow raised.

“He succ,” Hanamaki nods solemnly.                

 “He succ,” Matsukawa agrees.

Oikawa pouts and opens his mouth to whine, “Iwa-chan, tell them to-” He stops and they all turn to stare at Iwaizumi who has froze wide eyed in his activities. Hanamaki’s mouth hangs open and Matsukawa nearly drops his stick.

Iwaizumi’s grape popsicle isn’t even visible save for the purple juice dripping off the end of the wooden stick and his hand. They watch intently as Iwaizumi nervously pulls the whole popsicle from his mouth slowly and lick his violet lips. He cannot look at anyone in the eye and his face is bright red.

“Oh fuck,” Oikawa breaks the silence with an almost reverent whisper.

**Author's Note:**

> Oikawa suddenly Has to Go to the Bathroom, Matsukawa Forgot Something in the Tent and Hanamaki thinks they should Swim Right Now. 
> 
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )
> 
> He succ


End file.
